Quest:The Wand, Part II
}} General Information You will no longer possess the Oaken Aldvari Wand by the end of this adventure. Some minor aspects of the walkthrough are incomplete. Tips You can avoid the optional fights by agreeing to toss the wand into the pool. Prerequisites Must have completed The Wand. Map Text Directions * E (Entrance) to B (Body): 7 moves North * B (Body) to L1 (Wooden Lever): 3 moves North * L1 (Wooden Lever) to H1 (Humanoid Figure): West, South, East * H1 (Humanoid Figure) to H2 (Humanoid Figure): West, South, East * H2 (Humanoid Figure) to H3 (Humanoid Figure): West, South, East * H3 (Humanoid Figure) to L1 (Wooden Lever): West, 6 moves North, East * L1 (Wooden Lever) to L2 (Iron Lever): West, 7 moves South * L2 (Iron Lever) to first I (Small Round Impression): 7 moves North, 4 moves West, 2 moves South, West * First I (Small Round Impression) to second I (Small Round Impression): East, 2 moves South, West * Second I (Small Round Impression) to third I (Small Round Impression): East, 2 moves South, West * Third I (Small Round Impression) to P (Pool): West, South Walkthrough Preamble Hurenon wakes you from your sleep. He checks that you still have the Oaken Aldvari Wand, or gives it back to you, if you previously sold it to Aurvalan. He wants you to hide it where it will never be found: * Inquire further about the wand: you learn a little more about the wand and can then agree or decline to hide it * Agree to hide the wand * Decline to hide it: he asks you again. You can inquire further about the wand if you haven't already done so, or agree to hide it, or again decline to hide it. This time if you decline, Hurenon takes the Oaken Aldvari Wand and the adventure ends. Hiding the wand If you agreed to hide the wand: You find yourself at point E on the map, the portal you arrived through having disappeared. * Note that as you wander the corridors, you will meet 4''' wandering . * Head towards point B - you find the body of the man that Hurenon said would help you. You can choose to take Engraved Longsword and Engraved Dagger. * Wander the corridors - you cannot pass points R - until you have killed all '''4 of the wandering Ghostly Guardians - the following message is displayed when all four are dead: From somewhere nearby, you hear what sounds like the sharp crackle of energy. The strange noise lasts only a few seconds. * Go to point L1 and note the order of the symbols on the lever, for example 'At the top of the vertical line of symbols is an engraved tree, below that a carved flame, and just above the lever a chiseled wave'. The order of the symbols determines colours to be set shortly at H1 (top symbol), H2 (middle symbol) and H3 (bottom symbol): ** tree = green ** flame = red ** wave = blue * Go to each of H1, H2 and H3 in turn: ** Approach the column of light. ** If you are given the option to 'Continue to approach the column of light...', retreat and move to the next figure. ** If the figure puts a small, glowing, silver orb on the ground and then disappears, continue and then take the Glowing Silver Orb. Note that continuing to approach a figure that has not disappeared will result in loss of ~70 SP. ** Examine the stone square - it changes colour each time you approach it, cycling between green, red and blue. Set the colour at each location according to the symbols at location L1. ** Repeat until you have retrieved all three Glowing Silver Orbs, returning to each location if necessary. There may a way of determining the correct order to approach the figures other than trial and error. * Head to location L1 and adjust the position of the lever (up, middle or down - correct position may be knowable - need to check this) until you should receive the message: A sharp 'click' echoes along the passage outside the alcove. * Now head to location L2 and pull that lever down (correct position may vary - need to check this). You should receive the message: From somewhere off in the distance, a sharp crackling sound swiftly rises in pitch before abruptly disappearing altogether. * Go to each location I in turn and 'use' the Glowing Silver Orbs to fill the shallow, rounded impression at each location for 16 XP each time. * Go to location P and examine the pool. You can use Divination (30+) - if you are successful you receive 4 XP to Divination and you detect a faint aura of evil surrounding the bearded face. * Attempt to speak to the submerged face - it demands the Oaken Aldvari Wand. * You can elect to toss the wand into the pool, or question the face first which opens up the option to refuse. Ultimately, you must decide whether to toss the wand into the pool or to refuse to do so. * If you refuse, you fight the following with no chance to heal between fights: ** ** ** ** * If you initially refused, you now agree to toss the wand into the pool. * You face a . If you lose, you lose ~35 SP and face a second . (need to check what happens if you lose the second check) * The face asks if you would be willing to help it at some point in the future. You can agree, or politely refuse. The implication of this, if any, on future adventures is not clear. * A portal reappears and you find yourself back in your residence. Hurenon has disappeared, leaving you a note. Rewards * 1024 XP and 128 AS&P completion reward * ~88 combat XP from killing the 4 GhostCategory:Normal or Scaled DifficultyCategory:AS&P Questsly Guardians * 264 combat XP if you refused to toss the wand into the pool * Engraved Longsword * Engraved Dagger